The Heated Nature of Vampires
by Kosmoskatt
Summary: The Heated Nature of Former Human Vampires Reloaded. Yuki have done some reading about the needs of Vampires and decides to help Zero out. He is in for a ride! Fluff and lemon ahead.
1. Chapter 1

_I wrote the original story a couple of months ago in a hurry but soon realised I wanted to work with it some more because I felt it was sort of summarised. So here is the finished result. It's a bit different and it has a real ending. I am really, really happy and thankful for all the fine reviews I got for the earlier version by the way, so I hope you guys don't think I've ruined it :S_

_For all new readers, this story takes place before Yuki Cross turns in to a vampire, (in my VK universe that may not even happen). And it's a Zeki fic. Although I like Kaname as an interesting character to mess stuff up with, he's way too creepy and evil for my liking otherwise._

_Because Zero is really tormented (in a very fluffy way) in this one I put in some anguish for Yuki too, to weigh it up in some way. If you wonder and think parts of it seems out of the place _

_The original title of the story was "The Sexual Nature of Former Human Vampires", but don't know if that's allowed here so changed it. Yeah, this is an M-rated story if anyone has missed that. English is not my native language, and although it's not bad it will probably be some grammar/spelling that is not correct so please bear with me._

_Okay, that's all folks :-D. Happy reading and oh, reviews are very welcomed as always, bad as good ones ;-)_

* * *

__CHAPTER ONE

It was Friday night and the patrolling was finally over. Cross Yuki, sixteen years old and a guardian at the Cross Academy, gave up a tired sigh as she walked the gravel path leading up to her childhood home. It had been a quiet night and although this was a good thing, these calm nights were in fact the hardest ones to patrol. It was not easy to stay awake after a long day with tedious school work when the silent darkness started to fall and there were not much to do. Besides, the first winter snow was coming down, leaving her miserable and empty.

Yuki had no memory before she was four years old and her first ones were of snow and blood. She had been rescued from a crazed vampire by Cross Kaien, the head master of the academy and a retired vampire hunter, and he had taken her in and raised her as his own daughter. Since that dreadful night she had never liked it when it snowed.

This weekend Kaien was in town, attending some important meeting, and because Zero, her adoptive brother, had been called away on a vampire hunt earlier, the house was dark and cold when she unlocked the door and went inside. She ran up the stairs to her room and hurriedly shred her school uniform for some old and worn jeans, and one of Zeros warm wool pullovers. He had worn it yesterday and his scent was still lingering in the fabric, making her feel safe. Then she went downstairs to the living room and curled herself up on the couch. Yuki knew Zero too had bad memories of cold snowy nights and she wanted to see that he was alright before she went to bed. If she fell asleep here she would at least wake up when he came home.

Zero...

He was not only her adoptive brother but her closest friend. And something so much more.

It was soon to be seven years since Kaien had brought him home and told her he too was going to live with them, his own family being killed by a vampire. Always wished for a sibling, Zero had been standing on the porch only days from Christmas like a broken and badly mutilated Christmas gift. He had been covered in blood and he did not speak one word to her when she helped him clean up.

Later on she had learned his family of vampire hunters had been murdered by a pureblood vampire named Hio Shizuka. For reasons unknown she had left Zero alive. Yagari Touga, Zeros sensei, had found him curled up in a pool of dried blood between his parents, holding his cold and lifeless twin brother tightly in his arms. He must have lain there for some days because the dead bodies had started their decay.

"Can you believe he asked me to kill him?" Yuki had heard Tougas strong voice through the walls when he explained to her father what had happened. "He just looked at me with those wide purple eyes filled with wrath and sorrow and pleaded for me to kill him! And I have never heard Zero plead for anything in his whole life, I mean, how in the hell could I kill him! It would be like... "

"So he knows he's been bitten then..."

"Well who wouldn't? It's not exactly something one can forget! And he's born into a family of top hunters and trained by me since he was a child. Of course he knows!"

"Yes but-"

"And by the way, what are you doing to him, he looks like a ghost!"

"He's been through a lot. Give him some time to heal Yagari..."

"Yeah yeah!" Touga had answered more than irritated and agitated slammed his fist into Kaiens desk, breaking it in the middle. "Healing this and healing that! Stop that hippiedippie talk will yah! And don't you go learning him shit like make love and not war kind of crap, turning him into a flower patterned dimwit like yourself!" Touga walked some rounds in the room. He lighted a cigarette and inhaled it in no more than three breaths, willing himself to calm down. "Well okay," he finally said. "But it's just plain fucking hard seeing him this way! He was a good boy you know, not just my best student, but a really good boy too!"

Kaien and Togua had often shared these somewhat indiscreet and high-pitched discussions on how to handle the not talking, very stubborn and not at all cooperative boy, so it had not been hard for Yuki to learn about Zeros fate, although no one actually told her any about it.

When the two grown up men mostly argued about how, and what to do, the child Yuki just did. And after a while they all noticed how the silver haired boy that shied away from everyone else, even his hurting sensei, seemed to connect with her as he followed her like a pale shadow wherever she went.

It was Kaien who had finally managed to tear Zeros arms away from his dead twin brother and it was after that, that Zero quit speaking. He was still, all these years later, not very fond of their adoptive father, though he knew that Kaien had not had any other choice that night.

He had stayed in a near catatonic state for almost the full first year he had lived with them. Besides not speaking, apart from when dreaming, Yuki had to bath him, dress him, cut his food and feed him too. Later Zero had told her he had almost no memories of that first year, something Yuki was thankful about. She remembered all too well his raging fits and his nightmares, him calling for his parents and most of all for his twin, and they never answering him. His pained screams as Shizuka bit him over and over again as soon he dared close his eyes.

She abandoned her own bed, alongside with her good night's sleep for years to come. It was quite convenient though, because now she too had someone who comforted her after her own bad dreams, someone who understood when she was plagued with the bad flashbacks from her past. On those nights Zero woke her by lightly shaking her and then he put his arms around her. He never spoke then either but she felt safe in his arms and soon fell asleep again, lulled by his steady heartbeat against her ear.

One morning though, Yuki had woken up and felt the coldness of being alone in their bed. This had never happened before as Zero never left the bed if she not dragged him out of it, and she felt panic thug at her heart. She stumbled out of bed onto the cold floor and was looking around for her slippers when the door suddenly creaked open and he came in. On his feet were said slippers and in his hands two plates.

"Oh," he said. "You're already awake?"

She had just stared at him.

"Well, uh, I made breakfast." Reaching her a plate. "Blueberry pancakes, your favourite huh?"

He sneaked down in the bed again and put his plate in his cross legged lap and started munching away on his own pancakes. Eating in a very civilized manner with fork and knife, although he the day before had not been able to use those same cutleries at all. Yuki looked down on her own plate which he had stuck into her hands. Her heart clenched when she noticed he had put her favourite ice cream on her pancakes too, just like she always ate them. He himself without, apparently not liking ice cream because he had always turned his face away when she had tried feeding it to him.

He looked up at her. "Come back to bed, its freezing. You'll get sick."

She did as he said, settling herself close to him but feeling strangely timid. Realizing she did not really know this boy at all. She gave him a trembling smile though, and could not help the tears forming in her eyes. "You are speaking," she had said in awe.

"Well, uh. If you're going to cry about it I will never speak again!" he hissed and gave her the first prototype of his later well polished glare.

After they eaten, she not daring to say anything else than that the pancakes tasted really good and shyly thanking him for making them, he had pushed her down into the pillows, and being two years older and therefore much more stronger, held her there while he tickled her until she cried out of laughter.

"You Baka!" he said softly with a small smile as he let go of her. "Of course I speak. I'm not mute you know."

He had lain down beside her and she had turned to him. Lying face to face they had started talking and since then they had been almost inseparable. It was one of Yukis most precious memories and they had actually slept in that manner, tightly curled up in each other arms until just a couple of years ago.

Until one of her lesser precious memory settled in her brain. Yuki felt her cheeks warm up as she thought about it.

One day she had woken up with a really bad stomach ache and when she was about to change clothes she found blood in her underwear. She froze, absolutely terrified, and then, with tears streaming down her face, she ran straight to her silver haired best friend. Zero had just gotten out of bed when she snivelling and hiccupping threw herself at him and buried her face into his chest. Stumbling she told him what had happened.

"W-what is this Zero, w-what if I'm really sick?"

Zero sat down on the edge of the bed and folded her up in his lap. He stroked her hair and tried to calm her down. "No, you're not sick Yuki... Uh..."

Stuttering he had tried to explain to her, but ended up by taking her hand and walking them to Kaiens library instead. With her still snivelling and not wanting to let go of his hand, he searched the shelves and the many rows of books before he found what he was looking for. A book on human anatomy. He turned the right chapter and gave her the book.

"Here Yuki, read this. It will explain everything much better than me... And I... I'm going in to town for a while... buying uhm, some stuff, okay?"

"But Zero, no!" she begged, almost panicked to be all alone with her horrible discovery.

Zero had looked at her, his ivory skin actually blushing. "I won't be long Yuki, I promise... Just read that okay?"

"So this is not anything b-bad, I'm not sick?"

He smiled faintly and touched her cheek, wiping her tears away with his fingers. "No, you're not sick Yuki."

Well, she had read and then she had cursed her fate as a woman. When Zero returned she was so embarrassed she had just gripped the plastic bag out of his hand, not daring to look him in the eyes. She had stayed away from him for the rest of the day until it was time to go to bed.

It was late and Zero was already sleeping when she snuck down beside him, hoping she would not wake him. No such luck.

Zero had turned around and hugged her close to him. "There you are," he mumbled sleepy. "I missed you."

When she did not answer him he had raised himself on his elbow to look at her. With his long fingers he carefully removed the hair hiding her face. "Yuki? Are you okay?"

"No," she whimpered, in too much pain to care about feeling awkward anymore. "It... it hurts so much."

"I'm so sorry Yuki."

He lay down and put his arms around her again, holding her tight against him. Tentatively he slid one of his big warm palms to her stomach and started to gently caress it with his thumb. She closed her eyes, feeling how the warmth from his hand made the pains slightly subdue. Shyly she took it and pulled it under her pyjama top, straight against her skin. She felt herself blushing in doing so but could not help it. His hand had just felt so warm and so good.

Zero had hesitated at first but then he relaxed and buried his head in the crook of her neck, snuggling closer and continued.

They were silent for a while before she asked him something she had been thinking about during the afternoon while she had been avoiding him. "Zero... How... how did you know about... uh... this? I mean it's really a w-woman kind of thing..."

It took a while before he answered her.

"I... I had a mother you know," he then mumbled against her neck.

"Oh..." It was the first time he had mentioned his past to her and she knew she was stepping on needles when she asked, "w-what was her name Zero?"

She felt him tense against her back and was on her way to apologize when he suddenly spoke. "My mother's name was Amaya and my father's Katsu..." In a muffed voice he added after a small pause. "And... and, and my b-brother's name was Ichiru..." He drew a shaky breath. "I don't want to talk about them."

"I'm sorry Zero, I-"

His other hand found one of hers and he gave it a small squeeze. "I know... "

And then he had given her a small kiss on her neck just where it met her shoulder.

She had shivered at the unexpected feeling of his soft lips touching her skin and she knew Zero had noticed her reaction but he did not mention it. He only gave her a small hug and continued caressing her stomach. "Good night Yuki," he whispered.

The next morning she decided they were too old to share beds. Zero had started to protest, but upon seeing her decided face, he had silenced. She knew she was hurting him but she could not explain to him about those strange, warm feelings that had run though her body last night. She could not explain to him how it had felt just too right, in a very wrong way considering he was her brother, adoptive or not, to fall asleep with him fondling her that way, his skin against hers.

Sometimes, no, really quite often, she still missed sleeping with him like that. She wondered if he missed it to...

Probably not, not anymore anyway. Ever since Zeros vampire instinct had started to kick in he had avoided her like the plague. And it hurt. Badly. She missed him. She missed them casually hanging out as they used to, she even missed him teasing her.

Zero had always had those strange dark moody days which came out of the blue. Over the last year they had grown more and more frequent until him one night had attacked her and bit her. It was about three months ago now.

After that first bite Zero had packed his bag to leave but she had managed to make him stay.

Zero had confessed his body rejected the blood tablets that born vampires used as a replacement for blood. It was not uncommon; many humans who were turned into vampires were allergic to them. Yuki, desperate not to lose him, had decided the best solution was if he continued in drinking her blood. Zero had refused of course but in the end he could not resist the blood lust and now it started to become a habit. He drank from her about once a week. To her it was very simple; Zero had saved her life more than once and now she was saving his, but it pained her to watch him fight himself every time and she longed for the day when he would accept himself. She tried to show him that she did not mind and had actually believed that they would grow closer again.

But instead it was the other way around.

In some ways she understood his behaviour in closing himself of. Zero had been through hell, worse than hell even. Yes, she understood why he did not let people close. But understanding was not the same as accepting. This was her! He should know by now that he could trust her!

Yuki felt sick. What if he had left? What if he one day would leave? No, she did not want to think about that.

She had almost grown an expert in the vampire nature during these months, spending many hours in the library trying to find a way to help and most of all to understand him. Every book covering the subject of the vampire nature though, contained this quite disturbing and thick, further inflicting its importance, chapter most usually titled _The Sexual Nature of Vampires_.

Yes. Apparently vampires were very sexual creatures, needing much more and feeling much more pleasure in touching, and sexual activities, than humans. And in the subchapter _The Sexual Nature of Former Human Vampires_ she had read that the sexual need of all human turned vampires increased drastic when they began their transformation into vampires. Coming as a chock for most of the former humans, suddenly feeling those almost uncontrollable urges, it was seen as one of the reasons why they in the end turned into crazy level E's.

Yuki felt her face burn once again and buried it into the fabric of the couch. She groaned. How was she ever to be able to talk to, or help Zero regarding that matter?

Then she smiled a little to herself.

But I really like touching him, she naively thought and then immediately blushed even more as she came to think about some of the more illustrative pictures in those chapters she had read. Well she had never touched him in those ways but...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

She woke to a hand gently touching her face and opened her eyes, finding Zeros lavender ones looking down at her. He was sitting beside her on the couch. When he saw that she was awake he pulled his hand back.

"Hey," he whispered. "Wouldn't it be more comfortable sleeping in your bed?"

"I wanted to see that you were okay first. It was snowing outside..."

Zero looked exhausted. His gaze was full of sorrow and loneliness. Yuki wanted to hug him close, to comfort him but knew a hug most likely would make him shy away. Instead she reached up and cautiously brushed away the snowflakes that still stuck to his hair and long lashes. For a short while he shut his eyes and let her caress his face and the uncommon gesture made her heart instantly pick up some speed.

He seemed to take notice and opened his eyes to look at her. "You should not worry so much about me," he mumbled and broke away from her. "But... thank you Yuki. I'm fine."

He rose from the couch and stretched his back and popped his neck.

God he was tall. When had he gotten so tall, she briefly wondered. She did not even reach his shoulder anymore.

"It's unfair," she muttered and sat up.

"Huh, what is?"

"You being so tall and me... not so..."

At this he snickered, relived she seemed to drop her concern. "That's because I stem from a family of tall and proud hunters... and not some clan of short and clumsy trolls."

"Oyi, I'm not a clumsy troll!

"Could have fooled me... Who was it by the way who this morning dropped her fork from her plate as she walked to the table, then stepped on said fork, tripping, and ended up with the food all over herself?" The corners of his mouth tugging upwards as he remembered her surprised face before she realised what just had happen. So adorable.

Yuki blushed madly at the horrible memory. "Yeah, but that was..."

"And when was the last time you looked yourself in a mirror?"

W-what?" This caught her off guard, hitting a soft spot in her, and the insecurity only a sixteen year old girl can muster kicked in.

Zero saw it and sighed. "You Baka, I'm only teasing you!" He stretched out his arm and touched his index finger to her chin, then showed her the fingertip covered in some brown, definitely chocolaty thing, before he put it in his mouth and licked it off. "You have chocolate all over your face. And your hair looks like a total mess. Like the hair of a troll. That was all I meant."

Yuki stared at him, having seen a glint of his fangs as he licked the chocolate away.

"Oh," she said, suddenly a bit unfocused.

Zeros fangs... She had seen that they were fully grown. Probably hurting as well. She knew he hated them, hated how they grew with his increasing thirst for blood, hated how they reminded him of what he was, but for some reason she was fascinated by them. She shook her head to clear her mind and punched him on the arm.

"Well, try sleeping on this couch yourself and then see how good your hair will look! And that was just one small spot of chocolate!"

He glanced at her and suddenly his lips curved into a small smile. "Feeling comfortable?"

"Huh?" And then she realised he was looking at his sweater. On her. His eyes swiftly swirling with a glint of crimson. She felt her cheeks warm a bit. "Eh, uh, yes very. It was cold and... You don't mind do you?"

"No." Zero sat down on the chair next to the couch and started to unlace his boots. He did not mind at all. Actually it was the other way around and he felt how his body began to react to it. Damn it!

"So... Uhm, did the hunt go well?"

"Uhu."

"Why do I feel like there is a 'but' somewhere in there?"

"Well it's not. It was a crazed and easy Level E. Now it's dust. Mission completed. The end."

He had been cranky and moody for days now so Yuki was not surprised by his sudden sour voice. He always got cranky when his thirst grew. She had asked him, no begged was rather like it, to drink the other day but that had only earned her the glare before he brushed her off and walked away. She sighed.

"I'm sorry Yuki," Zero muttered as he realised his voice had been harsh.

"I know, it's okay Zero."

He groaned and combed his fingers though his hair before hiding his head in his hands. No, it was not okay. It was actually not okay at all to treat her this way. After all she did for him... He could not understand how she put up with him!

"Zero?"

"It's nothing. I'm heading for the shower."

He suddenly had to get away from her. From her sweet voice, her concern, her smell, her heartbeat which now pounded through his head as loud and clear as drumbeats.

"Okay... Uh, but hey, want to see a movie later?"

He stopped in the doorway and looked at her over his shoulder, starting to say no, but as he saw her hopeful eyes and her sitting there, looking so damn cute in his sweater, he could not resist. After all, all he wanted was to be with her. Especially on a night like this, with the snow silently falling and that level E still fresh in his mind. _That will be me..._

Besides, he knew Yuki felt as sad and lonely as him on nights like these and he did not want that. Maybe a moment to himself, to collect his emotions and to control his thirst, and a cold shower, and maybe then it would be okay?

"Yeah... a movie would be good."

She flashed him one of her sunshine smiles. "Okay, I prepare something for us to eat then."

"I'm not really hungry."

"Well you never are, but you got to eat some-"

"Stop it Yuki!" he growled and dashed out of the room.

Animal, he chided himself. Losing your temper and your voice with that huh? Losing your ability to speak... Just like that level E! Zero felt his canines ache and throb as they had done for days now, grown, hungering, lusting... Argh! He slammed his fist in the wall of the hallway. The pain was only momentarily calming as it a short period of time outgrew the pain in his teeth.

Yuki stared after him. Had he actually growled at her? Really, his temper was truly foul to say the least. Hitching up and down like a heart monitor. Yesterday when he denied his thirst she had not wanted to nag him about it, knowing it was a sensitive subject, but as soon as he came down the stairs she was so going to force feed him her neck. She had seen his fangs. He needed blood badly. Besides she could not stand his erratic mood swings anymore. Stupid man! And why was he doing this to himself?

Since he had started taking blood from her she was careful always eating lots of food to refill her body and she actually felt healthier than ever at the moment. So he needn't worry about that. And it was never a bad experience for her when he drank from her either. Uhu, rather the opposite in fact, her cheeks warming up as she thought about their closeness while he fed. His arms around her and hers around him, caressing each other back. And those lips on her neck... She buried her head in her palms. Ngh, this is sick, she scolded herself. I can't be in love with my brother damn it! Well, he was not her real brother... But anyway!

Her painful train of thought luckily soon broke when she heard cursing and a, what a... roar? And then there was a cracking sound which told her something broke upstairs.

"Zero?" she called out and hurried to the bathroom.

She knocked on the door but when there was no answer she cracked it open a tiny bit anyway, to shyly peek inside. Zero stood hunched over the sink, panting heavily. His hair was still dripping wet from his shower and she noticed he was only clad in black boxers and a white and very unbuttoned shirt. She cringed a bit as she took in his appearance. She knew his appetite had been bad lately, nonexistent to be exact with food picking and most of the time fully skipped meals, but she had not realized just how thin he had gotten in these last months. She could easily see his ribs and make out the bones in his chest.

Then she saw the cracked mirror over his head. Well it was not cracked, it was more like smashed and nonexistent. Oh Zero... She went inside and closed the door behind her although they were alone in the house.

"Are you hurt?"

Zero shook his head. "No."

"But you are thirsty, huh?"

He turned away from her. "No." But his hands clenching into fists gave him away.

"Zero, look at me," she said softly and walked over to him, placing a hand under his chin and gently turned his reluctant face to her. Revelling crimson irises and long white fangs tugging at the corners of his mouth. He looked every bit as a caged animal and his gaze did not want to meet with hers.

"Please don't look at me," he whispered, straining against her hand as he closed his eyes to hide the shame he felt over what he had become.

Yukis heart broke for him all over again. "I'm so sorry," she burst out. With tears streaming down her face and not caring anymore if it was unwanted or not, she threw herself at him and clasped him hard against her. Making him hug her back as he would have lost his footing otherwise. "I'm so sorry you need to endure all this..." she snivelled into his bare chest, not noticing how Zero shivered as her lips moved against his skin when she talked. "But," she hiccupped, trying to get control of her tears. "I-I really don't mind... your vampire instincts and... uh... appearance, you know."

Yuki... Zero leaned his chin on top of her head and let his fingers run through her hair as he held her closer. Somehow he knew she would say something like that, but how could she not mind?

Trying his best to ignore that bloodthirsty beast inside of him that wanted to gorge itself in her blood and instead focusing on not letting her become aware of how he reacted to her proximity. Just to be able to hold her a little longer in his arms.

Yuki soon loosened her grip on him though and wiped her eyes and nose on the arm of his sweater before she started to take it off.

Zero let her go reluctantly.

"Charming," he commented, mostly out of some teasing habit, as he regarded the wet arm of his sweater, trying not to look at her, but inevitably failing. Soon his eyes and mind were focused on her throat. He was losing the battle with his inner demon. Slowly he reached out a trembling hand and removed her hair from her neckline, letting his fingers play with the chocolate strands.

Yuki let out a sigh of relief. "Just drink Zero. I know you are thirsty and you should know by now that I really don't mind. I hate seeing you in pain like this..."

Zero shut his eyes and sighed with defeat as he finally gave in. His knees buckled and he sat down on the floor. Almost shyly he put an arm around her waist and pulled her down to him, placing her in his lap with his arms around her. Yuki smiled and tilted her neck to the side to give him space. Zeros breathing shortened with blood lust when he saw the exposed skin and he closed the gap between them and started to nuzzle her throat like he always did before he bit her. She shivered as she felt his cheek against hers, raspy with young silver stubble, and his soft lips lightly grasping her skin. When he nudged her with his tongue her heart started to race with anticipation.

Zero noted and pulled back to look at her. "Are you afraid Yuki?" he asked with a low voice.

"No." She took his head in both her hands and leaned her forehead against his while she stroked his cheeks with her thumbs. "No, and don't you ever believe that because I never will be. Just drink Zero."

Zero cursed himself for not being able to resist and leaned in to tentatively lick her throat again. She had once asked him why he did that and he had explained to her that in doing so he actually numbed her skin a bit so she would not feel as much pain when he inserted his fangs in her.

_I can stop it if you don't like it, _he had mumbled, thinking she found it revolting. But she had shaken her head and stunned him by, rather embarrassed and stuttering, admitting that she actually liked it, and very much so, too.

Yuki knew she probably should not, but yes, she really desired this and before she knew it a satisfied sigh slipped through her lips and she stretched her neck to him even more. Zeros arms tightened around her immediately. He remembered her saying she liked it, but still feeling unsure, her sigh was like heaven to his ears and while taking some not so pure-minded pleasure from feeling her shudder in his arms, he continued and stretched the moment as long as possible.

"I'm so sorry," he then whispered and placed a light kiss over her pulse, letting his lips linger against her skin for a moment, before he carefully bit her.

Yuki gave a small grasp, surprised by the warm tickling feeling that ran through her when he had kissed her. She completely forgot about the slight pain when his teeth sank into her. She had, after a bit of fumbling and not knowing where to place them, curled her hands into small fists and been resting them against Zeros naked chest. Now she absentminded unclenched them and started to fondle his skin. She did not realise what she was doing until she felt Zeros body stiffen and he moaned. She blushed and instead slid her fingers to the back of his neck were she buried them in his silken hair and held his head against her neck, like she usually did when he drank from her. Like some kind of silent encouragement, telling him this really was okay.

Yukis caresses of his chest and sensitive neck sent waves of pleasure through Zero and without thinking, too lost in her touches, her sweet smell and taste, he loosened one arm around her and cupped her cheek with his hand, letting his thumb stray to her mouth. Nudging both her lips before he slowly stroke her lover one and then her upper one. Yuki held him closer, relishing in his rare touch. When he continued caressing her lips she could not resist it anymore but slid her tongue out and whirled it around his thumb. Gently sucking on it. Zero inhaled sharply and drew his teeth from her. He licked the straying blood away from the puncture marks and raised his head to look at her. His eyes were their usual hue again, beautiful amethyst with silver speckles, and his gaze for once unguarded as it met her shy one.

"Yuki..." he whispered with longing in his voice.

Yuki swallowed and tried a trembling smile. The raw desire burning in Zeros eyes enchanted her and when she saw her blood still on his lips, her fingers seemed to move by themselves to touch it. As she slowly mimicked his earlier touches and traced his lower lip with her thumb, she noticed how his eyelids fell and his breathing shortened once again.

Yuki remembered what she had read about vampires regarding blood lust and the other kind of lust, the one which her young mind still blushed at. _One explanation to why vampires are such a sexual race appears to be that they are more sensitive to touches than humans. Something which surely contribute to the madness of a human who has turned vampire, when this kind of behaviour is not accepted in the human society and can be hard to control for a human inexperienced in such strong urges._

Yes, ever since Zero started to turn from human to vampire he had hardly let her touch him. She finally understood why now and she could certainly feel Zeros lust for her through the thin fabric of his boxers and her own worn jeans. She had actually felt his arousal grow harder as he drank her blood, not sure if he was aware about her noticing it though.

Probably not, she realized as she now gazed upon his half closed eyes and his long silver lashes guarding his dark dilated pupils. His breathing was shallow and uneven. Yes, it was very evident to her what her touches did to him and so she continued caressing his lips.

Of course she would have been mortified if their roles had been reversed but for one thing; she could really not help herself as something inside of her seemed to go wild by seeing this side of him. And for another thing; she would never be able to talk him into this so instead she decided to show him that it was okay, that she understood, that she wanted this too, though still not really sure of what exactly this was.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Slowly she pushed the shirt from his shoulders. Zero sat silent and only watched her while she undressed him like she had done so many times so many years ago. His smouldering eyes told her everything about how much he had longed for this but never dared to hope. When she had removed his shirt Yuki let her hands slide up his arms, trailing them down his chest and even further down, to his thin waist. Zero sighed and slowly closed his eyes over the naked vulnerability she only momentarily had been allowed to see in them. When her fingers nudged his nipples he bit his lower lip and let out a strangled groan. He let go of her back and for a short moment she was afraid he would shove her away, but he only placed his palms on the tiled floor to hold himself up as he leaned himself back, giving her more space.

Yuki leaned in and kissed his tattoo guarding the scars of Shizukas bite marks. He shuddered and she smiled softly, letting her tongue trail the lines of the tattoo, feeling his skin tremble against the tip of it. Suddenly it occurred to her just how much Zero must trust her to let her touch him in this way, over that cursed spot, and she instantly drew back not wanting to trigger any bad memories. Instead she put her arms around him and laid her head against his chest, happily drawing his familiar and comforting smell.

"I miss you Zero" she whispered. "I know this… this change is hard on you, but I just miss you so much. It feels like we never see each other anymore, like we never talk. It feels like I'm losing you. And it feels so, so good being near you..."

Zeros heart was racing and he tried to gain control over his body. He could not believe how easily it had betrayed him to her touch. Her words almost made him want to cry. If she only knew...

Zeros feelings for Yuki had turned into love a very long time ago. She meant the world to him and he did not need any professional psychoanalysis to understand why. She was his panic room, his home, his family, his best friend. His one and only. The one place where he felt calm and happy was in her arms. Yes, it was almost cruel how much he longed to be in those arms, her just holding him, just like she did now. But the really cruel part was that it was no longer possible.

Ever since his vampire nature had awoken, his desire for her had been growing more and more painful and was now raging like wildfire throughout his body, making him not trust himself anymore. It was bad enough he had lost control and bit her those months ago. What if he lost control and did something even more unforgiveable? So he avoided her and as some kind of bad replacement for her touch, he had to help himself out several times every day. It really started to disgust him. Sometimes he felt like he was not doing anything else than hiding away, jerking off. He felt more and more like a primitive and perverted beast, only hungering for blood and sex. It went straight against his intelligent nature and to be honest it scared the shit out of him; was this really what awaited him!

He did not know what to say to Yuki. He could, of course, tell her the truth. Yeah, that would really send her screaming for the hills. He had more than once played with the thought of pushing her away, scaring her, making her hate him. It would be easier that way and safer for Yuki too. Her learning him to be a dirty pervert would maybe not make her hate him, but she would surely avoid him like the plague. Or so he had thought, but after tonight he did not know what to think. What the hell had just happened? Had someone slipped her something?

Searching for the right thing to say, he felt his tongue form around almost the last words he wanted to say because they were so true. "I miss you too Yuki," he mumbled into her hair as he put his arms around her. "If you knew just how much I long to be with you... Always. You... you would run as far away as possible from me..."

Yukis sight went blurry and she felt tears run down her face. She tried to force them away and hugged him closer, snuggling into his neck. Sad he would even think such things. "Zero you Baka. Like that would ever happen. I will never run from you... Get that into your thick head, okay? We're in this together. I will always be by your side." She placed a light kiss near his ear to emphasise her words.

Zero was totally unprepared for this and gasped surprised. Then a wave of uncontrollable pleasure hit him as she kissed and sucked his earlobe too. He moaned and held her closer.

Yukis heart hitched, she had not been prepared for how good it would feel to perceive Zeros responses to her touches, but reassured she continued caressing his ear with her soft lips. Zero threw his head back and let out a deep and husky groan. His hands held her close to him and her stomach melted into hot mushy lava as she felt every inch of his trembling body pressed against hers. She lifted her head and watched his wide, almost feral now, lavender eyes as he blinked, trying to find a focus.

"Did you like that?" she asked, surprised of how seductive her voice sounded.

"Yeah... yeah I did." His voice was shy and he blushed slightly.

Zero lowered his head and put one arm over his face to hide the embarrassment he felt in admitting it. These strong reactions were certainly not normal.

It was not hard for Yuki to see or understand what he was thinking. Oh, Zero, if you only knew, you have nothing to be worried about. You have nothing to be ashamed of, or nothing you need to hide from me, for I think the world of you, she contemplated and took his hand. Lacing her fingers with his, she slowly bent his arm away. With her other hand she carefully cupped his burning cheek, tracing one thumb over his closed eyes and beautiful long silver eyelashes.

"Don't... Don't be embarrassed Zero," she whispered and leaned in to him again, "because I want this too, you know. Uh, and I've done some reading," she started to nuzzle his ear again and placed small kisses along his jaw line. "And I know about the vampire nature... Just not the lust for blood but about the other... the other eh... uh... kind of lust too..." she trailed off.

She knew! Zero was surprised it was possible to feel an even higher degree of awkwardness. He wanted to draw back but found it impossible as his body was in too much of a bliss to move.

Ngh... Okay, just let me live this sweet torture, he groaned inwards, and then let me drop dead. Please!

"And I want to help you Zero," Yuki continued, now totally enthralled herself by the feeling of his skin and his taste under her lips. She started trailing kisses down his chest which made his already ragged breathing hitch some more. "In every way I can."

"Ngh" was all Zero managed in response, his mind blank as his body toasted itself in the sensual overload. When her lips closed over his right nipple, and she carefully flicked it between her little teeth, his eyes shut tight and his back arched, making his chest buckle into her so hard it almost knocked her out of his lap.

"Yukiyukiyukiyuki," he growled and collapsed against the floor.

He laid there, with his head tilted to the side, eyes shut and gasping for air. His back was still arching and his fingers dug into the tiles. Yuki watched in awe and blushed bright red. Did she just do that to Zero? And she had never ever heard her name being called like that... by that... voice. It excited her and her own breathing was mighty unsteady by now. She knelt over him, placing one knee on each side of his frame as she leaned forward, giving him an oh so light kiss on his cheek. Zeros eyes flew open and she located her friend amongst the whirlwind of conflicting emotion she found there; lust, pleasure, need, the ever present self hatred, fear, shyness and shame.

"You are so, so beautiful, you know that?" she said softly.

Their eyes stayed locked for a while and she let her nails caress his scalp until he relaxed and closed them fully again, not able to resist the pleasure anymore and giving himself completely away to her touches. This was after all his Yuki, and she would never do anything to harm him in any way. He knew that.

She let her hands stray lower, tugging at the waistline of his boxers. When her hands shyly nudged the bulge straining against the soft cotton, his whole body went rigid and he groaned loud, once again digging his fingers into the floor.

Yukis fingers shivered. Excited and nervous at the same time. Then she tugged his boxers down, all the way down his long and nicely muscled legs. She dragged her hand upside again, along his inner thigh, letting only her nails grasp his skin. Zero almost creeping out of his skin when she did so did not go unnoticed, though most of her mind was focused on one special part of his physiognomy. She suddenly realized she had not breathed for a while. Well, he had certainly grown up since she took care of that lost boy like he was a live sized doll so many years ago.

He was... perfect. Flawless. Still moving one of her hands alongside the inside of his thighs she turned her gaze to Zeros face.

"Can I... Can I touch you Zero?"

For crying out loud, she had undone him this much and now she asked!

"As much as you want to," he managed with a raspy voice.

With lightly trembling fingers she reached out and tentatively stroked his erection, finding it hard and throbbing. She briefly wondered if it was painful for him. Suddenly she felt unsure of what to do. Sure girls gossiped but... She nibbled at her lips while she was thinking.

"Z-zero?"

"Ngh... huh?"

"I don't... I don't know how to... uhm... how to t-touch you..." Yuki cringed, she could not believe what she was saying or was about to say, "uh... there..." she finished off lamely.

Zero groaned, feeling like he was going mad with the suspense. Why was this happening, had he not suffered enough in his life?

"You don't need to Yuki," he panted, trying to sit up and trying to tell himself it was okay to stroke himself and totally jerk off in front of the girl he loved, because that was exactly what he would have to do soon. This was the most massive erection he had ever had, it felt as he was going to explode any second now.

"It's not that! I want to, I just don't want to do it... err... huh... wrong... Can you...eh... can you show me?"

Did she just ask him that!

Yukis head fell in shame but then she felt his chest against her shoulder and his arm around her back. She turned her face around and found Zeros only an inch away. His breathing was ragged and he looked her straight in the eyes with an intense gaze. Slowly he curled his fingers around hers in a soft grip.

"Are you sure?" He asked and she only nodded in response.

Zero swallowed before he lifted their joined hands and slowly drew her palm over his damp tip and started to caress himself. He sighed with relief and soon his grip went tight and rough. Yuki, who had followed his movements with her eyes wide open, glanced back at his face and saw how his eyes filled with satisfaction. He closed the space between them and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek before he let go of her and leaned himself back again.

"It's the basics of it so... just uh... go with the flow, okay?"

He groaned, but besides that, sounding exactly like when he tutored her in math.

"Eh, uh, yeah... Is this okay?"

"Yeah" he trembled. "Err, v-very much so."

He groaned again and her other hand left his thighs and started fondling his chest and nipples again. Zero shot up, leaning on shaky arms. "Y-yuki, he stuttered almost panicked. "S-stop! I'm losing it!"

Yuki, who at his panicked voice actually had loosened her grip out of fear she was hurting him, just gripped him harder. "But I want you to," she said.

And as her fingers continued to stroke his uncomfortable hard erection, sending waves of pleasure through him, he had no choice but to give into her touch once again. Yuki was aware of his vulnerability though and reached out her other hand to caress his hair and cheek, talking in that same calm soothing voice she used on him when they were small. "It's okay Zero. It's only me and as I said I want this to... Relax Zero..."

She soon found the rhythm and pumped him faster. Zero breath shortened and his moans were loud and harsh. Yuki found herself completely mesmerised by watching him in this state. Suddenly he leaned in and took her face in his hands, panting against her lips. He opened his lavender eyes slightly, revealing them completely glazed over under heavy lashes as he first glanced into her chocolate ones before lowering his gaze to her lips. It made her breath hitch and her insides burn. She completely forgot what she was doing. Was he trying to...? And then he tilted his head to the side and he kissed her. It was a soft and tender kiss, his lips lightly grasping her upper one and then her lover one. Glints of purple cautiously regarding her out of the corner of his eyes as he continued softly tugging at her lips. Yuki realised he was uncertain about her reaction and longing for so long to taste Zeros lips with her own, she leaned in and kissed him back. Zero shuddered with relief and buried his fingers in her hair as he held her face closer and deepened the kiss.

After what felt as mere seconds he broke apart, leaning his forehead against hers and letting out a faint groan as he tried to control his breath to be able to say something. "Please... don't, don't stop Yuki."

Yuki did not understand at first, distracted by his lips only a breath away, and had not realized she was now sitting with his hard erection in a tight grip but not really moving her hand. "Oh, s-sorry," she blushed. "Err... Got sort of distracted I guess," she stumbled and started to caress him.

Zero moaned and then he looked at her again. "Distracted huh?"

He smiled and his eyes actually glittered in amusement.

She smiled back. "Yeah," she whispered and she began to stroke him harder. "That was my first kiss you know."

His smile widened. "Mine to."

They did not break their gaze. Yuki felt Zeros breathing on her lips, and while contemplating if she dared kiss him again she watched how his eyelids slowly dropped over his hazy eyes. Suddenly her thumb slid over his tip and Zero jerked violently.

"Uh-ngh," he moaned, opening his mouth in a silent scream.

He grimaced like he was in pain and closed his eyes hard. Yuki felt his fingers cramp against her cheeks.

"Z-zero? D-did I hurt you?" she asked worried and started to let go of him but one of his hands quickly closed over hers, showing her not to.

"Nu-nh-no," he smiled. "Y-you just make me feel s-o unbelievingly good. Uh, have actually never ever felt better."

And with that confession, leaving Yuki speechless, he gripped her neck tighter and claimed her lips again. This kiss was still surprisingly tender though decidedly firmer. When she felt his tongue touch her lips she let him in and shyly started to explore his mouth with her own. She nudged one of his fangs and he moaned. She glanced at him. Zeros eyes were still shut but his face otherwise totally unguarded, revealing him completely untwined and lost in bliss and pleasure.

Oh Zero... She could not stop watching him; he was so beautiful. Realising his fangs probably was very sensitive she let her tongue fondle them, careful not to nudge the sharp tip, not wanting to draw blood. She knew he hated his cravings for blood and she wanted this to be free of any bad feelings whatsoever. Zero moaned again and his kiss went fiercer, his hands holding her face in a firm grip.

Soon his body went rigid and he broke away from the kiss, leaning his forehead against her shoulder as he shuddered in spasms. He groaned her name and she felt something surprisingly thick and sticky coating her hands. She remained caressing him very softly until she felt one of his hands shyly tugging her fingers away, lacing them with his own and placing their joined hands at the floor beside them as he still leaned on her shoulder, panting heavily.

Yuki sat there, a bit blown away of what had just happened between them, and most of all replaying that kiss in her mind... That wonderful kiss. Her first kiss. And it was with Kiryu Zero. Of course it would be with him, it just felt so right. She smiled happily.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Suddenly she felt him move, taking their sticky hands and dragging her up alongside himself, over to the sink.

"I am so sorry Yuki," he murmured as he turned the water on and started to wash their hands.

When she saw Zeros wildly blushing face, mostly hidden under a heavy silver bang she reached for him and moved his hair away from his eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Zero... I really liked making you feel this way," she said leaning into his tightly restricted line of sight (the floor) and looking up, trying to find eye contact. "And I'll be happy to help you out again."

W-what! She gulped. Did she just say that? Well it was true, but it sounded... different when she said it out loud.

Zero seemed to think so too. His eyes were fierce on hers. "Huh?"

Yuki swallowed, unsure about how to explain herself. "Uh... as I said, I've missed you so much these months..." Now it was her eyes hitting the floor and her hands started to play with each other fingers. "Well, this, this made me feel kind of close to you. And I know you probably think of it as one of your most mortifying experiences as of... uhm... like forever. And you are probably really angry with me now, but you r-really don't have anything to be embarrassed over. It's in your nature a-and you n-need to a-accept it. Besides… uh... you were really... really beautiful to watch."

The last words were tiny but Zero heard them. He regarded her turned down face. Her blush looked as wild as his own felt. By her reaction he could tell she was honest with him, and not just trying to make him feel better. When she made an attempt to scurry past him he grabbed her arm and tilted her head up so he could see her eyes.

"Thank you Yuki," he said softly and squeezed her hand. "And I'm not angry with you." Then he leaned down and very faintly nudged his lips with hers before drawing back. "Now leave" he ordered. "I need a shower."

She stared at him dumb folded, once again surprised by the kiss. "But... uh... haven't you already..." Upon seeing Zeros well worked death glare she silenced abruptly. "Uh well, you do that and, and I cook us some food huh?"

"Yeah."

As she closed the door behind her he got a faint glint of her touching her lips with her hand, a perplexed expression glued to her face.

He smirked.

When Zero came downstairs Yuki was already sitting on the couch and there were two steaming bowls of noodles, two bags of crisps (his favourites and hers) and a bowl of popcorn on the table. She had turn the lights out mostly and was about to light some candles on the middle of the table.

"You know, this is to go before the other part huh? And not after it?" He stood in the door opening, his shoulder leaning on the frame, clad in a pair of blue jeans that fit snugly to his hips and a black tee. She looked up at him.

"Huh?" While taking in his appearance Yuki could not believe she had dared touch him like she had. He was so darn handsome. She swallowed hard, glad it was dark.

"The candles and food. The seduction goes before... uhm... the action." He muttered the last words and moved over to his bowl of food.

"Well, uh, yeah, but I just thought it would be sort of... safe. It's still snowing outside and..."

"I like it."

Yuki gave him a small smile and started the dvd. She had chosen a long and cosy movie, one they both liked, easy to lose oneself in and forget about reality for a while. Yeah, did she ever want to forget about reality for a while now. And as she glanced at Zero, seeing him sitting as far away as possible, in a stiff position, she guessed he needed that to.

"You're supposed to eat that you know," she muttered grumpy as she saw him pick in the noodle soup, stirring it around, more than eating of it.

"Uh, but it taste funny"

She smiled. "Oh sorry, that is probably because I cooked yours in cream. You need that."

He stared at her.

"But you do Zero! So... Eat. And stop complaining." She returned to her own noodles but since he was too silent she glanced at him again. He was staring at her, his lavender eyes swirling like they were in deep thought, focused on her uh, mouth? Her eating the noodles? Her noodles?

"Here, okay? Take them. And I take yours, is that fine?" She quickly changed bowls and starting munching away on his creamy ones, actually preferring them. "But hey, know it that when I get fat, I'll blame you! And I won't be nice about it," she muttered and turned her attention to the movie again.

Zero had actually been contemplating the kiss, uhm, kisses, he had given her earlier and wanted very much to kiss her again while he watched her lips suck at her noodles. He blushed a little. Well those could not be helped; after all he loved her and had longed to kiss her for so long. Hopefully she would categorize it as a heat of the moment thing.

She was just so unbelievingly cute now, grumbling, and suddenly his arms were around her. "Oh, but you would look so adorable so there would be nothing to blame me for," he whispered in her ear.

Yuki froze. Dropping her eating pins. She had so not expected that. She felt Zero turn away almost right away when she stiffened in surprise. "I'm sorry Yuki I-"

She gripped one of his fore arms. Looking at him. "Don't let go... Hold me. Please."

"But..."

"Are we okay Zero?"

He was silent for a while before he folded her in his arms once more. "Yeah, we are," he said silently. Realizing she was as unsure about what had happened, and of his reactions, as he was. "Uhm, it was... is... Well, this whole... thing is embarrassing as hell. But... I really liked how, how you touched me Yuki."

"You did?" she smiled and looked up at him. His neck was bowed and his face turned away. At this close range she could easily see him blushing.

"Like you did not notice that huh."

"Suppose I did." She closed the distance and kissed his tempting neck. Zeros eyes closed immediately and he hugged her closer.

"Yeah... Yeah, I really like how you touch me," he groaned.

Yuki did not know if it was the words he said or how he said the words. That husky voice... My oh my. Her pulse raced. "Well, as I said, I really like to touch you too," she whispered back.

Zero glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. A little calmer now since the uhm, unwinding earlier, he gripped her hands as they had sneaked under the hem of his t-shirt to play with the silver hair on his lover abdomen. It felt truly heavenly and his eyelids were dropping. But he was not, no matter how unbelievingly good it had felt earlier and started to feel again as he felt himself growing hard, not going to repeat what had happened earlier. Not so soon anyway. He did not want her thinking him some lustful beast without any self control what so ever.

"Uhm, what about the uh... food and movie?"

Yuki took her hands back and looked away. She felt foolish.

"Yuki... Just not so soon, okay?" Zero caressed her face softly until she shyly met his gaze again.

"But I thought..."

"Come here," he murmured and lay down on the couch, pulling her down in front of him so that they laid in much the same manner as they used to when they still shared the same bed. "Yeez, how I have missed this," he murmured into her neck.

Yuki smiled instantly. "You have?"

"Yeah."

"I have too..." she admitted.

Zero sneaked his other arm under her neck and gave her a hug.

"Well, then I suppose a movie will be good after all," she sighed happy. She moved her back closer to his chest and wrapped her hands around his fore arms.

Zero was about to kiss her neck but unsure of himself, and for some reason afraid it would make her feel uncomfortable; he hesitated and decided not to. Instead he relaxed and closed his eyes. Content, finally holding the girl he loved in his arms and for the moment not caring if she felt the same or not.

After a while Yuki realized Zero had fallen asleep. Well, after all he had probably not slept much in while, and now with a bit of food in his stomach, and both his blood lust and... uh... sexual lust fulfilled, it was not surprising. She slowly turned around in his arms and looked into his sleeping face. It was calm and relaxed, a small smile tugging at his lips. She thought of his face from earlier, when he had kissed her as she stroked him. That face of utter pleasure and fulfilment... Feather light, as not to wake him, she caressed his cheeks.

"If I had known it was that easy to make you relax and be happy, I've done so long ago."

His heavy breathing fell on her lips and she watched his mouth. Those lips... Zero hade the most amazing lips in the world. Faintly she nudged them with hers.

"I love you," she said silently before lowering her head to lay it against his chest but Zero shocked her. He took her face in his hands and tilted it upwards again. Leaning in, he hummed and slowly stroked his lips against hers in a soft caress before he kissed her. His fingers gripped her hair and he moaned softly, gently pushing her lips apart. Yukis inner was in a sudden turmoil. On one side there was Zero kissing her, which surely must mean something after the words she just uttered, and on the other side there was her worry for him hearing those same words.

Zero drew back and his fingers trembled in her hair.

"Look at me Yuki," he whispered against her lips.

Yuki forced her eyes open and shyly met his gaze.

The tiny flakes of silver in his lavender irises glittered. "Did you mean that?"

Really, did he have to ask? Was not her burning cheeks answer enough? But she could back away, he was giving her space for doing so. She could say something like 'yeah you're my broth...' Okay, after what had happened this night she could absolutely not use that one, however she could say something like 'yeah of course I meant it, you are my best friend'. But she didn't. Zero did not deserve her lying to his face.

"I thought you were asleep," she muttered and looked away.

Zero let out a strangled chuckle. "That does not mean anything Yuki..."

"Yes..." she whispered. "Yes, I love you Zero."

She did not dare to look at him and he did not say anything. The lay like that for a while, silent, his hands still buried in her hair.

Yuki swallowed and finally stole one glance at him. "Okay, say something Zero because I'm going a bit mental here!"

Zero moved some straying strands of hair away from her face and met her gaze. His eyes glowed with tears, stripped of every defence he ever shielded them with and in them she actually saw all that she meant to him, before he said it.

"I love you too Yuki... And I have for the longest time." He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers. "You're my entire world Yuki, I thought you knew that. Without you I would never have been able to survive these last seven years. And I'm not talking about you giving me your blood."

Yukis heart felt like it would leap up her throat and run away. Her breathing shivered. "You really love me?"

"Yeah," he smiled softly. "I do. Why do you sound so astonished?"

"Well... I just... I never thought you would feel that way."

"You're kidding with me right" Zero eyes flew open and he stared at her. "How could you not know!"

"B-but I, well I just did not think you... After all I always annoy you, and I'm not very clever either... And I'm quite plain looking too. I mean, and now, uhm, now I actually am starting to get a bit chubby as well. So, well, all and al I'm just not that great of a catch," she mumbled and blushed at admitting all of her inner, and regarding to what Zero had to live with, stupid, worries.

Zero looked at her dumb folded. Really, the mind of sixteen years old girls!

"Yuki, do you not get it? I love you, you could be an ugly troll and I'd still love you. Fortunately you aren't though because I think, uh... I think you're unbelievingly beautiful. You have those most amazing eyes, and the tiniest loveliest hands, and your smile actually make my knees want to buckle Yuki. And you are so not getting uh... chubby!"

"B-but I am!" she burst out and Zero realized it was a serious worry for her as she snivelling told him all about the terrifying surprise last morning when she had found her skirt suddenly too small.

Zero held her close. Yes, he had noticed Yuki gotten softer; he had just not thought much about it. He did not really care for such things and briefly observed it as a natural result of her starting to eat more, and he knew why she did that... He kissed her cheek. "Well one size up from your original size is certainly not comparable to getting chubby Yuki. It's called growing... We are still young, our bodies grow and change you know..."

"Easy for you to say who is growing taller and more handsome for everyday passing."

Zeros heart did a double work on those words. She thought he was handsome? He shook his head. Crazy girl.

"But you're still human Yuki. I would sell the world to be human again..."

Yukis eyes filled with tears at his words. They were just so... so heart wrenching. Even though she had longed for the day he would accept himself as a vampire, it was now so sad hearing him succumb and actually acknowledge he was no more human.

Seeing her sad face Zero immediately wished to take the words back, talk about mood killer, but they had just slipped.

"Anyway," he whispered. "I actually think you're even hotter know..." And he slipped his hand under her sweater and placed those long fingers of his on her stomach, softly caressing it. "And your stomach feels heavenly to my hands. Yeah, and all those things you do that annoy me? They annoy me because I find you so irresistible at the time that all I want to do is to kiss you until I lose my breath... But I never could do that..." Making her gasp and shut her eyes he could not help smiling. "Payback time," he murmured into her ear and kissed her throat just under it as he slowly moved the tip of his fingers in small circles on the skin of her stomach, not straying either higher or lover.

What she had done to him was okay because he was hers, she could do whatever she liked to with him, Without her he would without doubt be dead by now. But secondly she had known about his lust, known it already burned hot as hell, and seen it for what she thought it was, plain lust induced by his doomed vampire nature and needing to get released or it would bring him madness. And she had chosen to help him out. This was different. Yuki did not feel his uncontrollable urges and he knew she was still young and shy about her sexual nature. Him taking it to far would most certainly scare her. And hurt her. The last thing he wanted to do. So he kissed his way to her mouth, before he kissed her again. And then he withdrew his hand.

"So yeah, I really love you Yuki, and you sure are clever, don't say another word about that. The world does not spin around mathematics you know. You should stop being so hard on yourself."

Yuki tried to control the fire Zeros touch had started inside of her. Was this what he had to live with everyday? She took some deep breaths to calm herself down before she looked at him. "Well, I could say the same about you Zero..."

Zero was about to tell her that that was different because he was a monster, a disgusting blood sucking monster, but he knew how sad she became when he said things like that so he swallowed the words.

Yuki understood what he was thinking anyway. "Don't think like that... It's not even true," she murmured.

Zero decided to drop the subject and moved so he lay on his back. Yuki curled herself around him, her head on his chest.

"I never thought I would experience this ever again," he sighed silently.

"Huh, what?"

"Happiness," he whispered and put a hand to her head, holding it close to his heart.

Yukis felt tears welling up again. "I thought I was losing you Zero."

"Never. I would never leave your side Yuki."

Yuki snuggled into his chest. "Good because if you do, I will die of sorrow..."

Zero tightened his arms around her. The rift that had been building between them was mended and all their secrets were out in the open. The world was finally right again.


End file.
